


Loca familia

by Luna_lu_na



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fun, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_lu_na/pseuds/Luna_lu_na
Summary: La manera de dar una bendición a una propuesta matrimonial al estilo Namikaze Uzumaki.





	Loca familia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para crear historias sin fines de lucro.
> 
>  
> 
> Aviso: Este fic participa en la Copa Mundial Fanficker, del grupo Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu

Sasuke sudaba dentro de su costoso traje Armani, ese día pediría la mano de su revoltosa pareja.   
Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con poderosos empresarios, tiburones financieros, “amantes embarazadas” y demás proezas sin alterarse, pero ahí estaba ahora, el poderoso magnate Uchiha tragando nervioso mientras tocaba al timbre de la mansión Namikaze.   
—¿Si? —respondió un hombre mayor. Sato, el mayordomo de completa confianza de los Namikaze y el “nano” de su pareja.  
—Eh, Sato… Hola busco a Naruto   
—¿Y a quién anuncio? —dijo el hombre riéndose.  
Sasuke frunció el ceño ligeramente ofendido por la sonrisa ajena, pero inhaló y exhaló lentamente.  
—Uchiha Sasuke, por favor.   
—Ah —el hombre mayor asintió. —Claro que sí, joven Uchiha. Pase, por favor. El joven Naruto lo está esperando en la sala. Suerte, joven Uchiha. Va a necesitarla.  
Sonrió ligeramente cuando vio a Naruto “regañar” con el zorro mascota que habían rescatado 3 años atrás.  
—Vamos, Kurama. No puedes estar enojado para siempre, ya te dije que Sasuke no te quiere volver un abrigo… —el rubio frunció los labios ligeramente. —Bueno, ya no recientemente, es que, ¿debes morderlo? Es mi novio, somos como tu familia. ¡Tus padres!  
El zorro lo miraba y le gruñía en “respuesta”, haciendo soniditos de fastidio y protesta.  
—¡Ah! ¡Me rindo contigo!   
—No deberías quejarte, rubio, si el zorro es necio es porque tú eres su madre y aprende esas manías de ti —el azabache amonestó a Naruto con una sonrisa burlona.   
—¡Cállate, Uchiha! —dejando al zorro por la paz y abrazó a su novio con una sonrisa alegre y risueña. —Te eché de menos, Sasuke.   
El azabache estaba por contestar cuando el mayordomo entró con una sonrisa ¿burlona?  
—Joven amo Naruto, sus padres están bajando y se dirigen hacia aquí.  
Los jóvenes se separaron y Sasuke volvió a sudar, no le ayudó que su novio temblara y apretara los labios. ¿Tan mal estaba todo? Si ambos eran personas amables y cariñosas, lo trataban como a un hijo y aprobaban que él estuviera con su hijo. Diablos. ¿Y si los Namikaze eran yakuza en secreto? Borren eso, lo eran y no muy en secreto. Bueno, los Uchiha también se movían por el bajo mundo, pero eso no aliviaba sus miedos. ¿Y si eran asesinos psicópatas en serie?   
—Sasuke, sea lo que sea que estés pensando, cálmate. Estás blanco como un fantasma y tú cara me está poniendo nervioso también. —temblando, por una razón que Sasuke ni imaginaba, Naruto le amonestó.  
—¿Huh? No sé de qué hablas. Estoy perfectamente calmado, es más, traje ramen de edición limitada para tu padre y unos preciosos broches para el cabello para tu madre. —se rebuscó con ansiedad y empezó a palidecer más pues no encontraba las elegantes bolsas de regalos. Unas manos arrugadas se las tendieron.  
—Las había dejado en su auto, joven Uchiha, su conductor me las dio antes de irse, dijo que le llamara cuando estuviera listo.  
Sasuke solo asintió tragando nerviosamente, temor que se incrementó cuando la pareja mayor entró a la sala. El hombre era joven, para el parecía más el hermano de Naruto que su padre, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules que el adoraba contemplar en su pareja; la mujer, al igual que su esposo, era de apariencia joven, su cabello era largo, larguísimo, y de un bello rojo, la piel era blanca y los ojos eran de un verde cálido. Los mismos que le sonreían al verlo de la mano de Naruto, amables y siempre sonrientes, sin embargo, en ese momento, ambos rostros se veían serios e incluso… Escalofriantes   
Naruto solo apretó los labios mientras sus progenitores aterrorizaban a su novio.  
—Señor, señora… Eh… les traje estos obsequios. —tendió las bolsas correspondientes a los adultos que las tomaron y agradecieron. —Yo…  
Sasuke fue silenciado cuando Sato entró de nueva cuenta a la sala.  
—Señores, la cena está servida. Por favor, síganme, usaremos el comedor principal.  
El joven de los Uchiha frunció el ceño ¿comedor principal? Ese ostentoso lugar que su suegra odiaba. Diablos, diablos, diablos.   
Tomando asiento las bandejas con comida sumamente elegante y elaborada, nada que ver con las sencillas comidas que antaño habían tenido en familia.  
La cena transcurrió en un silencio por demás incómodo hasta que, en medio de ella, Sasuke se armó del valor de los Uchiha.  
—Kushina, Minato. La razón por la que vine esta noche es sencilla, deseo su bendición para desposar a su hijo. Hemos sido pareja desde los 14 años y han sido momentos hermosos, ustedes me recibieron y me hicieron sentir parte de su familia, ahora, como un hombre enamorado deseo que tomen en cuenta ese cariño y acepten darme la mano de Naruto en matrimonio.  
El comedor se sumió de nuevo en un silencio sepulcral, y los mayores miraron fijamente a Sasuke por lo que para el pareció una eternidad.  
Entonces, para sorpresa de Sasuke, Kushina se echó a reír a carcajadas, tal y como era ella.  
—Vamos Sasukito, no seas tan serio —soltaba risotadas y se estremecía de risa. —Somos tu familia. Claro que te damos nuestra bendición, pero fue tan divertido verte sudar tanto, ttebane   
Solo entonces toda esa “tensión” de Minato se drenó cuando se unió a las risas de su amada esposa y Naruto finalmente reveló el porqué de sus temblores y labios apretados: risas contenidas  
—Lo siento, dattebayo. Pero fue tan gracioso cuando mi madre me informó del plan que accedí de inmediato. Fue la mejor broma que hemos hecho juntos. —el rubio se retorcía de risa mientras se abrazaba los costados.  
Sasuke se relajó finalmente y sonrió débil sentándose en la silla del comedor.  
—Vamos, ttebane. Comamos el postre en la salita donde siempre lo hacemos, este comedor gigante es medio tétrico.  
Estaban locos, eran muy escandalosos y jamás se portaban como se esperaba de un clan tan fuerte, pero… Él amaba a esa familia como a la suya y pronto, empezaría su propia familia, llena de amor, risas y unos niños rubios corriendo por ahí.  
Era un gran sueño.


End file.
